


Crossfire

by Nova_Cain



Series: Still Here [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pain, Revenge, World War I Era, World War II Era, fan-made Miraculous Ladybug history, more tags to come as fic progresses, mostly self inflicted, so much emotional pain, the culmination of Master Wu's fuck up that one time, the gay is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Cain/pseuds/Nova_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Ladybugs and Chat Noirs were united in the fight against evil. Over 100 years ago, the reemergence of an uncontrollable evil soured the world and tore apart the love of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Its ultimate goal - the promise of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s mutual destruction - barely went unaccomplished in the first World War, when a ceasefire was finally called.</p><p>When the world is hurled into a second World War, Ladybug’s life is threatened once again by her turned partner: Chat Noir sees this as a chance to finally destroy his old lover. What he didn’t account for was a young man’s desire to avenge a family lost the concentration camps… </p><p>((A fic that looks into the possible past of Chat Noir and Ladybug (relative to my “Still Here” works. This is a backstory for an OC that appears in a later fic). Only posting this first to get it out of the way. Sorry for the spoilers, gents and gentle-ladies.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> Typical disclaimer because I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its affiliated characters. All rights go to their respective owners, OCs that appear are mine, please enjoy these ramblings of a loyal fan.
> 
> I am not a history buff at all, but I do love learning more. If you find anything that's off, please feel free to correct me! Also if you know more about weapons than I do (which you most likely do) please for the love of good fanfic tell me what's inaccurate so I can fix it. Other than that, please enjoy with caution.

_**November 11th, 1918** _

_**10:55 A.M.** _

Ladybug dug her heel into Chat Noir’s chest, forcing him back down as he tried to stand. He looked up at her, his clear blue eyes reflecting nothing back at her but rage and hatred. The once familiar light in his eyes had begun fading before the war, and now there was nothing left of the man she once loved. She was so focused on trying to remember his face behind the mask that when he let out a low growl, she unthinkingly slammed the butt of her rifle into his throat, cutting off the sound. His thin lips curled into a snarl and he made the same noise again, and she realized that he was saying her name.

“Don’t call me that.” Her right hand’s grip shifted and she pressed the barrel against the underside of his chin, forcing him tilt his head back. His heavy breathing became strained, but she could still feel the rage-fueled power he possessed straining beneath her boot. “You don’t _ever_ get to call me that again.”

“Meine einzige Liebe…” Chat said. _My only love…_

She hesitated for a moment, the thickness of his voice whisking her away from this wintery hell they were lost in and triggering memories of dark nights full of warmth and sighs, the gentle caresses, how she used to thread her hands through his hair. The times he used to call her that and meant it with his entire being. It wasn’t his subtle shifting beneath her boot, not the way his right hand is slowly reaching for the knife hidden at his side, that snapped her out of it.

It was the even more powerful reminders of his betrayal: It was the pain in her heart that lulled her to sleep each night. It was the pain throughout her left side that greeted her every time she woke. It was in the scars that ran across her face and down her chest. Most of all, it was in the left jacket sleeve pinned to her breast.

 _I can’t trust you anymore. I don’t_ know _you anymore._

“Votre seul amour est le pouvoir, vous serpent,” she snarled. _Your only love is power, you snake._

Ladybug crouched above him, using her left knee to effectively pin his right hand down.

The hand that had showed her the tortures cataclysm could inflict on a person.

As his left hand reached up to grip her hip, she tossed the rifle aside and pulled her father’s Model 1892 revolver from the holster hidden in her jacket and stuck the barrel under his chin. During the moments it took her practiced thumb to pull back the hammer, Chat spoke again.

“This is war, darling.” His eyes seemed even colder now that he knew for certain she wanted him dead.

“This is more than war, Chat. This is personal.” Her finger curled against the trigger, but at that very moment an urgent communique erupted from their respective Miraculouses.

_“Ein Waffenstillstand aufgerufen wurde, wird der Krieg vorbei ist . Wiederholen Sie, der Krieg ist vorbei.”_

_“Un cessez-le feu a été appelé, la guerre est finie. Répéter, la guerre est finie!”_

**_“A ceasefire has been called, the war is over. Repeat, the war is over.”_ **

Chat smirked up at her. Suddenly he was acting as though the gun Ladybug was holding was completely insignificant, as though he couldn’t be killed after all, and he reached up to drag a single cold claw down the right side of her face.

“Get off me, _meine geknackt Porzellanpuppe_.”

Ladybug smacked his hand away and returned the revolver to its holster, then stood. She backed away slowly, and as Chat Noir leaped to his feet he didn’t seem to share her instinctive need for caution.

_And why would he? He’s broken me before._

Chat took his time collecting his fallen weapons before giving her a sweeping bow. Then he turned around and disappeared into the surrounding forest in the direction of the nearest German base, and Ladybug was left alone.

~oOo~

She was still standing in the unnatural clearing Chat had left her in when her men found her. They looked around at what was left of the place: many of the trees surrounding them were charred from explosions, and claw-marks were etched on each one. Markings that would stay there for years to come.

“I see you two were at it again. Empty groves are nice, Ladybug, but this is a fucking mess,” Ladybug’s second in command said as he approached. Her lips twitched into a smile, then her features stilled again.

The soldier scanned the ground for a few seconds before turning to her with a frown.

“Heard about the ceasefire then?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice cold. She knew he had been searching for a grave. The soldier sighed and patted what remained of her left shoulder.

“Damn shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I am so sorry. Seriously, I was going to wait until three other multi-chapter fics I've been working on were done but then I said screw it, I need to share a victory or two.
> 
> So congratulations. You have successfully gazed into my mind and have foreseen the future of a story that won't come to pass for some time yet.


End file.
